


Fontaynes True Purpose

by iceprinceloki



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: The real reason Fontayne was brought to the Chateaux in Blood Communion? For a sexy threesome with our husbands. You know Lestat planned in in canon. Based on a tumblr promptRequest by the-disgruntled-vc hope you love it!
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Louis de Pointe du lac/Fontayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Fontaynes True Purpose

Louis is a marvelous creature. This was all I could think as I watched his lips move, heard his voice passionately detailing his views on Tolstoy. His lips were full and a dusty pink and I was hypnotized, I fell to wondering if his nipples would be the same beautiful pink, how it would feel to suckle on them.

‘Mitka? Mitka? Are you alright?’ Louis’ concerned voice and gentle hand on my shoulder brought me out of my stupor. 

I felt my face heat up and hoped he hadn’t gleaned my thoughts. ‘Oh I apologize Louis! I got onto a train of thought. I meant no offense!’

Louis laughed at my embarrassed reply. ‘Don’t worry Mitka, Tolstoy can be rather boring I understand….’

‘Oh no! I wasn’t bored I swear to you! I merely was wondering….’

Louis cocked his head to the side curiously. ‘Wondering…..What?’

I looked around for a way to change the track of the conversation. ‘Louis do you like music? I love to play piano, I’d like to play for you sometime.’

Louis blinked in surprise and nodded slowly. ‘Yes…I like music….I should like to hear you play one night but first I want to know…what were you thinking about that you are trying so hard to hide from me?’

‘Hide from you?! Louis I would never-!’

‘I’ve seen the way you look at me…I’m not blind Mitka…I just want to know what you were thinking of….were you thinking to drink my blood and have me as vampires do? Possess me? Bend me to your will?’

Louis stood from the armchair and walked towards me on the couch. He slowly put one knee on the couch beside my left hip, slid his hands onto my shoulders and lifted the other knee to sit beside my right hip. His mouth, that damned sensuous dusty pink mouth, pressed to my ear to whisper.

‘I wouldn’t be…adverse…to intimacy with you….I find your company enjoyable….you’re an intellect I can spend hours with....and you're easy on the eyes if I may say so…’

I shivered as I felt his tongue trace the curve of my ear. His hands slid to start unbuttoning my shirt, I realised I was holding my breath when I felt the last button come undone and his hands ran eagerly over my abs to my chest. He pulled away from my ear to look me in the eye.

‘What do you say? Do you like this?’

I think I whimpered, this angel was straddling my lap and his fingers slowly teased my nipples to hardness. He laughed and nuzzled our noses together. 

‘I hoped you’d say that…’ His lips claimed mine passionately and in my shock I allowed him to invade and stroke my tongue with his own. 

He tasted sweet, like cinnamon sugar smells. As he kissed me he started to push my shirt off my shoulders and he moved his hips to press against mine; making me aware of how keen he was to see this through. I put my hands on his lower back and pulled him to press harder against me, guided him to get a satisfying friction through our trousers. Louis moaned and raked his nails up my back.

I moaned in return and moved to mouth and suck his neck, my hands frantically trying to remove his shirt. Our bare chests finally rubbed together and I pushed him back to look at those nipples, finding them as tantalizing and dusty pink as I’d imagined. I moaned in anguish, looking at his eyes for permission before ducking my head down, encompassing his right nipple in my mouth and suckling, tonguing and doing all the tricks I knew to make him mewl above me.

He kept thrusting against me as I suckled, making me even more riled. I felt wetness against my trousers and knew I was leaking from desire. I claimed Louis mouth in a savage kiss as his hands flew to my belt to remove it and he started opening my trousers frantically; half undoing the button and zip and half trying to cup and rub the bulge between my legs.

I was drunk on desire, he moaned and mewled into my mouth as he became more and more aroused by my arousal. I could see in his mind thoughts of how it would feel to have me inside him, how he couldn’t wait ride me till I could cum no more; he wanted to be full of my essence by dawn. I nearly came on the spot imagining the tight hold of his muscles around my prick and releasing inside that velvety warmth; making him my own.

‘Well isn’t this cosy?’

I stood up so fast Louis nearly fell on his bum on the floor. I caught him in my arms and whipped around to look at the door. My expression was that of a child caught raiding the cookie jar. Lestat was in the doorway watching us with an amused smile.

‘Louis Louis….having fun without my permission?’ Lestat slowly started to walk towards us.

Louis pulled away from me, crossed his arms and gave Lestat a holier than thou look. ‘You aren’t the boss of me Lestat! I can do whatever and whoever I want. If you don’t like you’ll have to do something about it.’

It was at this moment I realized what I was faced with. There was some weird chemistry going on between these two and I was either about to be incinerated or dragged into it.

Lestat stopped when he got within arm’s length of us. ‘Fontayne do you like Louis?’

I wiped my forehead anxiously. ‘Yes my Prince….forgive me I didn’t mean to involve myself in your relationship I was under the impression you were mere friends….’

Louis laughed richly and wrapped his arms around my neck, kissing me deeply despite his makers’ presence. I hadn’t lost my arousal in Lestats presence but I looked at him out the corner of my eye, fearing I’d see him ready to rip my head off. He was watching with lust in his eyes, clearly enjoying the show Louis was putting on for him.

Louis pulled out of the kiss with me and turned to kiss Lestat as passionately, rubbing his hips against his makers. I watched awe struck. Lestat grabbed my wrist and pulled me so I spooned Louis from behind. I held Louis hips in my hands and looked Lestat in the eyes.

He slowly scratched Louis shoulder with a single nail, drawing blood. ‘You may take this scant offering, but no more and never again without my permission. Understand?’

I looked between Lestat and the blood and then to Louis who had his face in the crook of Lestats neck and was watching me calmly. I nodded and murmured a thank you to them both, I closed my mouth over the scratch and licked and sucked the blood off of ivory skin. Louis blood was heaven, a sweet dessert wine, like port or muscadel. My grip on his hips tightened and I tentatively ground against his rear. With all the blood cleaned up and consumed I let my lips mouth a path to his ear, where I met with Lestats lips in a demanding kiss.

Lestat wasn’t sweet like Louis he had a decidedly musky taste but it was no less pleasant. Louis made a noise of displeasure between us and forcefully pressed back against the bulge I still sported; successfully regaining my attention. I ran my hands up and down his back, Lestat kissed him and cupped his arousal. Louis was a melted and pliable thing between us, enjoying our attentions.

Lestat removed Louis’ trousers with a rip of material.

‘Lestat!’ Louis yelled angrily. ‘How am I to walk out of here with no trousers!?’

Lestat got a vicious grin on his face and wrapped his hand around Louis prick, making the smaller vampire forget the predicament. I rested my mouth on Louis shoulder and watched with my superior height as Lestat deftly squeezed and rubbed his fledglings hard cock, coaxing a drop of that creamy white delicacy out from the tip.

Louis pulled Lestats shirt off and then ripped his makers trousers off in vengeance. Lestat laughed and pulled Louis sideways away from me, a hand descended on ivory flesh and I watched as Lestats handprint came up in vivid red on Louis rear; it looked painful but Louis moans were anything but.

‘You owe me for that Beautiful One.’

Louis dropped to his knees and stared up at Lestat. The blond vampire turned to me, looked me up and down and snorted a laugh.

‘Are you going to stand there seeping in your trousers all night or are you going to come over here and make this little brat work for his finish?’

I blushed and stammered an apology, hastily removing the rest of my clothes as they did the same. Lestat beckoned me to stand before Louis, I looked down at the trusting green eyes and felt myself shiver. Lestats hands pushed me to kneel in front of his Louis.

‘Fontayne….Louis is mine, but I can see he has a fancy for you….so I suppose I can allow you some access to him but there are some rules you must follow on pain of death should you disobey.’ Lestat crouched behind me and spoke into my ear with his eyes locked on Louis. ‘You must never be intimate behind my back or without my permission, you are never to take his blood unless I offer it to you, you are never to raise a hand to him unless I tell you to…and finally you will never claim him in his entirety.’ 

I moaned in disappointment at the last rule, I had been so hoping to have Louis, to make him mine and fill him with all I had to offer. Lestat gripped my hair roughly. 

‘What was that?’

I whimpered and shut my eyes tightly. ‘Yes my Prince, anything you ask.’

‘Good….Louis has a secret love Fontayne…can you guess what it is?’

I shook my head no as Louis began to kiss and suck my chest. Lestat reached a hand to stroke the black hair and encourage him lower.

‘You were imagining it not long ago my dear Fontayne….those dusky rose lips…stretched around your cock? You like his mouth don’t you? It’s so pretty…so fuckable…’

Louis moaned against my belly at Lestats words as though trying to encourage me without speaking.

I nodded breathlessly and Louis lips closed over my leaking tip.

‘Ah! Louis….’ I hunched over him, fingers in his hair.

I was vaguely aware of Lestat moving away from me. Louis slowly encompassed me, the velvet wetness around my wick drove me insane and I couldn’t resist pulling his hair to make him move faster, take me deeper. It wasn’t until I felt the vibration of Louis crying out around my cock that I opened my eyes to see Lestat pushing inside him roughly.

He made eye contact with me over Louis’ back and grinned roguishly at me. He ran a hand up Louis back and grasped his shoulder, levering the smaller male back onto his cock. He roughly took Louis, who moaned and screamed around me driving me mad with want.

Louis released me and the cool air on my wet prick made me jolt in surprise.

‘Ahh! Lestaaat!’ Louis cried out in ecstasy. 

I panted and rubbed his shoulders and back, wishing for him to take me back into his warm cavern. He moaned and panted against my stomach, looking up at me with those sultry eyes.

‘Mitka….’ He crooned at me.

Lestat grabbed his hair roughly and pulled him back so Louis back was flush to his makers chest. ‘Mitka is it? I hadn’t realized you were so close….’

Lestats hand wrapped around Louis dick and I mimicked the grip on my own heat. Lestat continued to roughly pound into his fledgling, stroking in time to his thrusts. I knew I was to copy Lestats movements, and somehow I knew it was a twisted way of punishing me and Louis both by restricting our contact.

Lestat looked me dead in the eyes as he growled his release into Louis ear. The smaller male keened, knowing his maker was breeding him, taking pleasure in the knowledge he was being filled. Louis came in Lestats hand and I watched the thick creamy substance lubricate Lestats movements. 

Lestat pulled out of Louis and released him. Louis crawled up to me and took me in his hand, stroking too gently. He pushed me to lay on my back and straddled my lap. I felt Lestats fluids leaking onto my erection and wished again to be enveloped by this beauties body. Lestat knelt beside us and exchanged a look with Louis.

The smaller male shifted to rest his weight behind himself on his arms, his thick muscular thighs closed around my cock and his cum lubricated the movement of my cock between his thighs. He lifted himself up and down on my cock, it wasn’t the same as being inside him but I could appreciate it for what it was. We were both Lestats pawns, perhaps we’d been brought together for this one purpose.

It didn’t matter just then, his thighs clenched around me and slid over me until I spilled between them, further easing the motion. I lay exhausted beneath Louis and he adjusted his position to lay beside me, hand on my chest and leg wrapped over my hips. Lestat watched us as we kissed and stroked each other through the last shocks of orgasm, tenderly observing our aftercare.

Louis dozed off against me and now that the atmosphere was normalizing I felt nervous with Lestat watching us. He smiled at me and kissed my warmly.

‘Rest Mitka….He is insatiable and the night is yet young….’


End file.
